Generally, a case structure of an optical device has a lid. After the lid is opened, the user may perform a maintenance process of replacing a lamp, adjusting the component or adjusting the focal length of the optical device.
Take a projector for example. The lid of the case structure is usually a discrete component. By means of a fastening element (e.g. a screw), the lid is fixed on a covering member of the case structure. For opening the lid, the screw needs to be removed by a screwdriver. As known, the screw is possibly lost after the screw is removed. In addition, if the user forgets to place the lid on the covering member, the foreign matter (e.g. dust, moisture, or the like) may enter the internal portion of the projector to adversely affect the projector.
For solving the above problems, a case structure having a pivotal lid is developed. This case structure, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, the lid fails to be properly fixed in a specified position after the lid is opened. While the maintenance process is performed by one hand of the user, the lid needs to be held by the other hand of the user. That is, the maintenance process of the optical device is not user-friendly. In addition, if the lid is closed during the maintenance process of the optical device, the user's hand is readily hurt by the lid. In a case that the projector is hung on a wall or a ceiling, the above problem becomes more serious.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a case structure for use with an optical device so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.